King Midas
King Midas is an fairy tale story that first appeared in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece". Synopsis Once Upon a Time, there was a king named Midas who loved candy. He loved it so much, that he would lock himself in his castle and count it everyday. Oh how he loved to count the royal candy! Since he's the king, he thinks he should have more, more more! Now, King Midas had a sweet daughter named Princess Peppermint. And he had a lovely wife named Lolli (she was also the queen). He also had a son named Rocky who loved to play. The King's family did not love candy, they liked other things. The Queen thought it was a lovely day to spend time in the garden, bur she wished her husband were there to spend the day with them. They don't see much of King Midas because he spent his days counting candy. While King Midas was counting his candy, a magician appeared! King Midas wanted her to go away since he was busy counting the royal candy. The magician then asked him if she could have a sucker. She really likes suckers. King Midas did not want to share at all. The Magician called him stubborn, then told him that she could make it rain candy by her wand. King Midas scooped up all the candy he could carry and took it to his candy room. Even though he had a lot of sweets, he wanted more more, more! The Magician needed to teach the king a lesson. She told him that she could give him the power to turn everything he touched into candy. The King loved it so much, so the magician gave him the power. And so, everything King Midas touched, turned to candy. Soon, The King got tired of counting his candy, so one day he strolled out into the garden and... started touching things accidentally. Soon, the servants brought out fruits that the queen requested for today's snack, but when he touched it.... it turned to candy! Soon, The King's family saw what happened. Soon they got upset and The King tried to comfort them with a hug, but as he hugged them... they turned to candy! Soon, The Magician popped up again. The King begged her to help him get his family back. He loves candy but not as much as he loved his family. The Magician saw now that The King learned his lesson. Now that The Magician knew that King Midas had a sweet heart instead of a sweet tooth, she took away his magical powers. To get his family back and everything back to normal, all he had to do was sprinkle magical water from a magical watering can. He sprinkled it on everything and soon everything was back to normal. The King was so sorry for what he had did, he loves them much more then candy. After that, King Midas spent all his time with his family who were more important to him then anything! From that day on, King Midas understood, there were things much sweeter than candy. Cast * Barney - Narrator * BJ - King Midas * Tracy - The Magician * Damara﻿ - Queen Lolli * Damitri - Rocky * Baby Bop - Princess Peppermint * Myra - Servant * Connor - Servant Children's Story Used In... #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #Big World Adventure (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) Category:Fairy Tale Stories Category:Stories Category:2009